


A Bullshit Holiday

by HappyHappyReader



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ichabbie Valentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 23:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17838302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHappyReader/pseuds/HappyHappyReader
Summary: This is another contribution for 2019 Ichabbie Holiday. Abbie is not having Valentine's Day - at all. Enjoy this quick one shot! Thanks for reading.





	A Bullshit Holiday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sneetchstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneetchstar/gifts).



“This day is for fools.” 

“Oh really?” Jenny Mills gave her big sister a side eye. When Abbie had called to say, “We’re going out for drinks. I’m tired of this bullshit holiday,” Jenny hadn’t thought anything of it. It really was, after all, a bullshit holiday and Jenny _always_ enjoyed an evening out with her sister. But when Abbie stepped out of an Uber for their evening at the bar, Jenny knew this was going to be no ordinary Valentine’s Day. 

“I need another shot,” Abbie motioned for a second, “What happened,” Jenny asked.

“Nothing _happened,”_ Abbie sneered, “Everybody’s just so fucking _happy._ Andy practically danced out of the station on his way to see Zoe – you’d think Valentine’s Day is his own personal holiday.” Abbie rolled her eyes and downed the shot of whiskey Joe set down in front of her in one smooth gulp.

“At least he’s not making heart eyes at you anymore,” Jenny countered drily, “My second-hand embarrassment was real.”

“Yeah well, imagine how it was for me?” Abbie’s lips pursed together in a pouty smirk and a wave of her hand, “And don’t get me started on Irving - good Lord – that man is so happy I was tempted to check for demon possession. He’s scary.”

“Just got back together with his wife, right?” Jenny laughed and sipped on her beer, recalling that Abbie’s boss was estranged from his wife for almost a year.

Abbie nodded, “Yeah…I mean. It’s good for the station. He’d been a miserable son of a bitch since he moved into that sad little studio apartment. I’m glad they’re back together. But _come on_ – does he have to be so… _happy?_ He was singing when he left the station tonight. Irving. _Singing,”_ Jenny laughed at her sister’s expression – a mixture of disdain, shock and annoyance that was classic Abbie.

“Look, we can sit here drowning your irritation in whiskey or we can get you out of this ‘everybody is too fucking happy’ funk you’re in.”

“And just how do I do that,” Abbie’s glare could have cut glass – good thing Jenny was immune.

Jenny shrugged, “Find somebody to make you happy.”

“Where? Like that will work.” Abbie signaled Joe for a third shot as she finished a small glass of water. There was a reason Abbie had called an Uber for the short drive to the bar, but she also didn’t plan on waking up with a massive hangover. She knew how to pace herself and wasn’t close to impaired.

Jenny looked around the room as an answer to Abbie’s question…

_Couple._

_Couple._

_Couple._

_Too old._

_Too young._

_Too sketchy._

_Too Run, Forest, Run…_

“Him,” Jenny inclined her head towards the man sitting at a corner table alone with a beer, reading a book.

Abbie looked behind her from her vantage point sitting at the bar, “Him  _who_?”

Jenny pointed with her left elbow, trying to be discreet, “Over there. _Him._ ”

“His name’s Crane. Ichabod Crane,” Joe supplied, “He’s English. Broke up with his girlfriend last year. She left him for his best friend,” he concluded, “Good riddance if you ask me.”

“ _Shit_ , that sucks,” Abbie grimaced in empathy.

Joe agreed with a nod, “If anybody is having a bad Valentine’s Day in here, it’s him.”

Abbie silently observed the bearded, wavy-haired man over her shoulder. He _was_ attractive, “That his drink of choice,” she asked turning back to Joe.

Joe placed the fresh shot in front of Abbie, next to her own, “He’d take a shot.”

Abbie looked from Joe to Jenny, “Fuck it.” Abbie slid from the bar stool, took the drinks and walked to the corner table, stopping in front of Crane.

He looked up somewhat startled but interested as he lowered his book and observed Abbie with a slight smile. Damn his eyes were _so_ blue, “I heard you think this is a bullshit holiday too,” Abbie put his shot down on the table by his book.

Without a word, Crane took the shot, brought it to his lips and downed it in one swift gulp. Abbie watched the liquid slide down his throat as he swallowed, “Indeed. But much less so now.”

Crane’s eyes held Abbie’s as he motioned to the empty seat beside him, “Please…join me.”

Jenny watched Abbie take a seat next to Crane. She turned back to Joe, who answered her wide smile with one of his own. Jenny’s breath caught – maybe this bullshit holiday was looking up for both the Mills Sisters.


End file.
